


Powerless

by PaperHatCollection



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Reader is the main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperHatCollection/pseuds/PaperHatCollection
Summary: You just wanted to sell devices that would protect the average citizen from danger- not draw in the attention of a powerful demon





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic written for discord!

“Salutations, boys, girls, and everyone in between.” you said to the camera, as usual. 

“Lately, I’ve gotten a lot of letters from my viewers mentioning they’re worried about being got up in the elemental damage caused by nearby super powered fighting- mostly of the fire and ice variations.” You stepped back, Catherine pulling back the camera’s focus as you spoke. “So, to help me test out my newest invention, I’ve got a special guest!”

“Sup.” Alan waved, giving a broad smile and nodding. “Names Alan Markus, but you know me better as the guy behind the youtube channel ‘Burn everything’, where we test how ordinary objects stand up to-” He snapped his fingers, lighting them aflame. “ _ Real _ flames.”

Without paused, Alan turned and flung the ball of fire at you- which bounced harmlessly off a shimmering field. 

“As you can see,” you lifted up a raygun, one arm folded behind your back as you fired at a stack of papers, a bubble popping up around them before disappearing shortly. Alan helpfully fired at them once more as the fire disbursed. “The energy field is easy to set up, and can be used to shield multiple people, preventing the need to buy a baker's dozen to protect you and your friends”

You stepped forward, sticking your hand out in front of you. Once more the shield appeared, shimmering around your wrist. “And, it’s completely harmless to pass through, allowing you to freely leave once the immediate threat has passed.”

“Cool.” Alan joked. 

“This little device is called the Equalizer, and it’s production  _ is _ limited.” you warned. “The material used to create it is currently in low supply- you can check the description of this video for information on purchasing and shipping.” 

“Check out my video, link should be on screen, to see a video where we  _ really _ test out how well the Equalizer can stand up to flames.” Alan added in. 

The light on the camera went out as you finished recording, allowing you to breath a sigh of relief. 

“Thanks for coming Alan.” you said, offering your hand. His own was still faintly warm from the use of his powers earlier. 

“No problem.” Alan responded. “Thanks for having me. And letting me burn one of you Equalizer’s… though I gotta say, even the casing can stand up to a lot of heat. Good work.”

“Thanks.” You nodded, A smile passing your lips. “Anyways, Jason and Catherine promised to take you out to celebrate coming to the city, right? You’ve  _ got _ to check out this great BBQ place called ‘the Barn’.” you suggested. 

“Oh, don’t worry, we’ve got this all planned out.” Jason stepped in. “Common, Catherine’s hungry.”

You chuckled, excusing yourself and leaving the recording room, checking your phone. You were hungry yourself, but lately you’ve been spending every waking moment with someone else. You just needed a little time to think by yourself. 

You headed outside, breathing a sigh of relief- before getting your motorbike. You’d always preferred cycles to cars, and you just so happened to happened to love the look of your helmet. 

Needless to say, you decided to take the long, scenic route to get lunch. 

And you proceeded to regret that decision for the rest of your life. 

You pulled out of the parking lot, merging with traffic before shortly taking some side streets that were practically devoid of cars. In fact, there wasn’t much of anything around you… and it was getting creepy. Like there was something off about-

Suddenly a device in your jacket started to beep like crazy, causing you to screech to a stop as you turned, fleeing back the way you’d came. 

Black spikes burst from the road, forcing you to swerve sharply in an attempt to avoid it- not when that helped when more black shadows appeared behind you, making the world spin away so sharply you thought you’d crashed-

You hit soft, red carpeting, struggling not to throw up as you dragged of your helmet, taking in deep breaths of fresh air- well, fresh as it could be when there was a scent of something old- like yellowing papers or old wood or shelves that hadn’t been dusted in too long. 

“Curious device.” A man's voice said above you. You realized the beeping was coming from above you.

You looked up to see a dark figure, imposing figure sharply dressed in a fine suit. He looked more like a demon than a-

_ FUCK _ . 

You knew who this was. 

You attempted to back away, only to paralyzed when Blackhat sent a pointed look your way. 

“I wonder,” he turned the little metal box over in his hands, closing his fist around it to muffle the beeping. “What exactly it was supposed to do.”

He crushed it in his hands, the beeping cutting out with a sickening  _ crack _ . 

“No matter.” Blackhat stepped closer, looming over you. “I’ve been watching your videos as of late.”

“WHAT?!” you yelp, then quiet down. “Wha- Why?” you ask. It’s not like you sold much to villains, all your products were aimed at the average citizen, something to protect them from the superpowered beings around them. 

“I always keeps an eye on potential threats… and recruits.” He showed off a mouth full of large, sharp teeth. “You’re inventions are impressive enough that I might consider letting you work for me- or tear you to shreds to prevent you from causing me trouble down the road.”

“Your choice, of course.” Blackhat asked. 

“People will search for me.” You shot back. 

“Oh, they’ll think you died in a  _ tragic _ motor accident… then again, if they do come, they’d have to get through me.” Blackhat pointed out, revealing long claws. “What’s your decision?” he asked. 

They say self preservation comes above all else. Okay, you didn’t know anyone that had ever said that, but it jumped into your head at that moment. 

“I’ll work for you.” You blurted out. 

Something clicked around your ankle, and you looked down to see a thick tracking bracelet had been attached to your leg. You looked up just as Blackhat turned his attention up to the door. 

“FLUG! GET IN HERE!” he snapped loudly. A man wearing a paperbag on his head stumbled in, standing nervously besides you. 

“This is your new partner.” Blackhat explained, Flug looking down at you in what might have been shock. “Now I expect you to stop passing out all the time. Both of you, out.” he snapped. 

You followed Flug out of the room, feeling a shiver go up your spine. You glanced at the other man, who looked down at the ground, tapping his hands together. 

“Um. Alright, t-this way.” he muttered, leading you to a flight of stairs and eventually a ladder, taking you into what  _ looked _ like the emptied out room of a plane, in which someone had built a lab.

On the far wall, you noticed several of your inventions had been deconstructed. 

“You just signed your death away.” Flug said, stepping away and looking over several tools. He seemed to be attempting to look busy. 

“What?” you asked. 

“Blackhat… doesn't pick out new employees lightly. And when he chooses one he… doesn't let go easily.” Flug shook his head. “He won’t  _ let _ you die. I was hired about 300 years ago, and he still makes me work for him.”

“You’re… 300 years old…” you muttered, watching Flug. You wouldn’t have taken him for being much older than early 20’s. The idea you’d never…

“Why me?” you mutter, leaning back against a wall. 

“You’re smart, young, and would have rather agreed to work with a villain making weapons than die.” Flug answered. 

“Fuck you.” you snapped. He was right. Maybe you should have just died. 

Flug flinched, pulling back as if you’d physically struck him. You immediately felt a wave of guilt, reaching out a hand. 

“I’m sorry.” you offered. Maybe you’d be happy at least knowing you were taking the some of the weight of Flugs shoulders. “What… are you- we, supposed to be working on.”

Flug paused, turning back to you. 

“U-Um… finding a way to market your current weapons to villains.” he explained. 

Well. That was just your luck, wasn’t it. 


End file.
